Embodiments relate to a head mounted display (HMD) apparatus with a synthetic targeting system and method of use.
Head mounted display (HMD) technology aids a user with situational awareness and frees the hands of the wearer for other activities. Currently, a pilot helmet detects a pilot's gaze to control an aim direction of computer-controlled weapon mounted on a vehicle. The pilot's helmet causes a computer to control the position of the weapon based on movement of the head and gaze direction leaving the pilot's hands free to navigate the vehicle.
A Tactical Augmented Reality (TAR) HMD worn about the head of a soldier is generally underutilized because the TAR HMD has to be in a “stowed” position (flipped out of the user's field of view) while aiming a hand-held weapon. The sight, used to aim a hand-held weapon, provides a reticle or a colored dot marker to denote the target relative to the reticle and/or dot marker to mark the aiming spot of the weapon within the field of view (FOV) of the sight.
Many soldiers wear helmets with HMDs or wear other head-worn devices to mount the HMD to the wearer's head. Aiming through a sight while looking through a see-through lens of the HMD may also be a challenge and distort the sight's field of view.